1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control units with user authentication features for managing access to media content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users receive television and other media content using set-top boxes that communicate with provider networks through coaxial cables, satellite dishes, digital subscriber lines (DSL), or WiMAX connections, as examples. In order to receive media content such as video-on-demand, pay-per-view, and email, a user may be required to present the provider network with personal identification number (“pin”) codes, parental control codes, credit card numbers, or other authenticating information.